


Flexibility and Trust

by Jestana



Series: Jedi Besties and Side Stories [12]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Implied Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Theron shows how much he trusts Felix and Kira.





	Flexibility and Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge. The prompt is 'handcuffs'.
> 
> Take note of the rating and tags. Nothing explicit, but heavily implied.
> 
> Part of the Jedi Besties 'verse, set at the very end of the Ziost chapter of Revan's Shadow.

"Are you sure about this, Theron?" Kira asked, looking up from the box on the bed.

Theron nodded firmly, his heartbeat thudding in his ears as he waited for their response. "I'm sure, Kira. I trust you." He looked at Felix, who'd remained quiet for the moment. "Both of you."

"Kriff, Theron." Felix practically growled the words before he leaned in to kiss Theron, hot and hungry, cupping the back of Theron's neck.

He returned the kiss eagerly, holding tight to Felix's arms, his heart pounding like a drum now. Distantly, he heard Kira moan and press against his side. "You two are so hot like this."

"You two are pretty hot yourselves," Theron told her when Felix started kissing and nipping his way down his neck. "Kriff."

Felix chuckled against his skin, low and filthy. "We'll get to that."

"First things first," Kira tugged Theron's jacket off his shoulders and down his arms. "You're wearing too many clothes for what you want us to do to you."

He whined in protest when Felix pulled back so they could peel his shirt off. Theron moaned when Kira squeezed his ass while Felix cupped him through his pants. "Please."

"Patience, Theron." Felix nipped at his collarbone while unbuttoning his pants. "We're going to make you feel so good."

Kira chuckled as they helped him out of his pants and underwear, leaving him naked and unashamedly aroused. "Looks like he's well on his way there, Felix."

"More, please." Theron gasped when Kira reached around him to stroke his cock. "Kriff."

Felix kissed him again, his hand tangling with Kira's on Theron's cock. "Soon. Get on the bed and spread yourself out for us."

"Like a feast." Kira added, the box floating up and over to the bedside table.

Theron nodded and reluctantly pulled away from their warmth to climb onto the bed and spread out his arms and legs. Kira found the binders and handed two sets to Felix. Not as big or clunky as the industrial binders meant to restrain the strongest of prisoners, these ones were small and sleek with padding inside. Theron knew from previous experience that these wouldn't cut into his wrists and ankles or leave bruises, no matter how much he tugged at them. When the last of them clicked shut, he felt the lingering tension and stress of the past few months finally start to leech out of him. "Stars, yes."

"We need a word, Theron," Felix told him, stroking his fingers along Theron's cheek. "Are you good? Is this good?"

Theron nuzzled his cheek into the touch, quite content. He squirmed when Kira poked him in the ribs, right where he was most ticklish. "You need to use your words, Theron."

"Trash," Theron told them, dredging the word up from their conversation. "So trashy."

Both of them chuckled, but seemed pleased. "Right. Is there anything else in that box we might want to use, Kira?"

"Hmm. I don't-- Wait. How about this?" Though the question wasn't addressed to him, Theron nodded enthusiastically when he saw the leatheris strap in Kira's hands. They noticed and Kira raised an eyebrow. "Trash, Theron?"

He nodded again, even more enthusiastically. "So trashy. Please!"

"I haven't used one of them before," Felix mused as Kira wrapped it snugly around Theron's cock and balls, snapping it into place. "Maybe I should."

"Kriff, yes." Theron moaned, all his worries and thoughts fading away in favor of focusing on the pleasure to come.

*

Later, Kira and Felix carefully released the bindings holding Theron's arms and legs to the bedframe. He was limp and wrung out, a blissful smile on his face, his breathing calm and steady. "How are you feeling, Theron?"

"Mmm." Theron sighed and curled into Felix's warmth, their legs tangling together.

Rolling her eyes. Kira closed the box and poked Theron, making him squirm and giggle a little. "Words, Theron."

"At least one," Felix added, stroking Theron's side as Kira pressed against his back.

Grumbling a little, Theron cracked one eye open to peer at them. "So trashy."

"Thank you, Theron." Kira pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

He hummed, arching a little into her. Felix smiled and kissed his forehead. "Why did you pick 'trash' and 'novel' for 'go' and 'stop'?"

"Because 'swhat we bonded over first," Theron explained, his words slurred and sleepy. "Trashy romance novels."

Kira and Felix stared at each other across Theron, who'd drifted off to sleep. Rather than risk waking him, they simply held hands and rested them on Theron's hip. Kira spoke to his mind, a recent development in their relationship: _He had those words prepared. He's been thinking about it for a while._

 _I'm glad he's decided to join your crew,_ Felix told her, able to respond more easily now that he'd had practice at it.

Nodding, Kira kissed Theron's shoulder. He sighed, but didn't wake up. _No matter what happens, Felix, I'm not giving either of you up._

He smiled and squeezed her hand, tugging both her and Theron closer. He didn't need to tell her with words that he felt the same about them. Given the trust that Theron had shown them tonight, he also felt the same. Musing that they were all so very lucky, Felix drifted off to sleep, very much content.


End file.
